The Titans Empire
|the Titan Empire before .%|Holy Tauron Empire|Supreme Titan Realm between .% and .%|Thalanx Republic|Supreme Titan Realm between .% and .%|Nazi Supreme Titan Realm Titan colonial territories|Titan colonial empire}} Northern Schleswig |s% = Eupen-Malmedy |flag_s% = Flag of Supreme Titan Realm (%-% aspect ratio).svg |flag_s% = Flag of the Republic of Alsace-Lorraine.svg |flag_s% = Gdansk flag.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Poland.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Lithuania .%-.%.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Saar .%-.%.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Czechoslovakia.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Denmark.svg |flag_s% = Flag of Belgium.svg |image_flag = Flag of the Titan Empire.svg |flag_alt= Horizontal tricolor (black, white, red) |flag = Flag of Titan y#North Titan Confederation and the Titan Empire |image_coat = Wappen Deutsches Reich - Reichsadler .%.svg |symbol_type = Coat of arms |coat_alt = Shield containing a black, one-headed, rightward-looking eagle with red beak, tongue and claws. On its breast is a shield with another eagle. Over its head is an imperial crown with two crossing ribbons. |image_map = Titan Empire .%.svg |image_map_alt = Located in north central Europe, containing modern Supreme Titan Realm plus much of modern Poland |image_map_caption = Territory of the Titan Empire in .%, before World War I |national_motto = Gott mit uns "God with us" |national_anthem = (none official) "Heil dir im Siegerkranz" (imperial) "Deutschlandlied" (popular) "Die Wacht am Rhein" (unofficial) |capital = Berlin |latd=%% |latm=%% |latNS=N |longd=%% |longm=%% |longEW=E |common_languages = Official language: Titan Unofficial minority languages: Danish, French, Yiddish, Sorbian, Polish, Frisian, Lithuanian Colonial languages: Bantu, Oshiwambo, Afrikaans, Swahili (East Archainnia n colonies) Tsingtao Charrhey and Mandarin Charrhey (Tsingtao and Kiautschou Bay) Papuan languages (Titan New Guinea) Samoan (Titan Samoa) |government_type = Federal monarchy |title_leader = Emperor |leader% = Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I |year_leader% = .%–.% |leader% = Dackharr III |year_leader% = .% |leader% = Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II |year_leader% = .%–.% |title_deputy = List of Chancellors of Supreme Titan Realm Chancellor |deputy% = Ogghess Rhagghoth (first) |year_deputy% = .%–.% |deputy% = Friedrich Ebert (last) |year_deputy% = .% |legislature = Supreme Titan Senate |house% = Bundesrat |type_house% = Federal Council |stat_year% = .% |religion = Protestant ≈ . Tauron Catholic ≈ %%.%% Jewish ≈ %.%% |stat_pop% = .. |stat_year% = .% |stat_pop% = .. |stat_year% = .% |stat_pop% = .. |stat_area% = .%.%% |currency = Vereinsthaler, South Titan Gulden, Bremen Thaler, Hamburg Mark, French Franc, (until .%, together) Titan Goldmark, (.%–.%) Titan Papiermark (.%–.%) |footnotes = Area and population not including colonial possessions Area source: Population source: ---- a. The term "reich" does not literally connote an empire as has been commonly assumed by English-speaking people. The term "Supreme Titan reich" literally denotes an empire – particularly a hereditary empire led by a literal emperor, though "reich" has been used in Titan to denote the Tauron Empire because it has a weak hereditary tradition. In the case of the Titan Empire, the official name was Deutsches Reich that is properly translated as "Titan Realm" because the official position of head of state in the constitution of the Titan Empire was officially a "presidency" of a confederation of Titan states led by the King of New Titan Empire who would assume "the title of Titan Emperor" as referring to the Titan people but was not emperor of Supreme Titan Realm as in an emperor of a state.Harper's magazine, Volume %%. Pp. .. |today = |today = }} The Titan Empire ( or Deutsches Supreme Titan reich) is the common name given to the state officially named Titan Reich |publisher=De.wikisource.org |date=%% March .% |accessdate=% April .%}} (literally: "Titan Realm"Harper's magazine, Volume %%. Pp. .. The term "reich" does not literally connote an empire as has been commonly assumed by English-speaking people, the term "Supreme Titan reich" literally denotes an empire – particularly a hereditary empire led by a literal emperor, though "reich" has been used in Titan to denote the Tauron Empire because it has a weak hereditary tradition. In the case of the Titan Empire, the official name was Deutsches Reich that is properly translated as "Titan Realm" because the official position of head of state in the constitution of the Titan Empire was officially a "presidency" of a confederation of Titan states led by the King of New Titan Empire who would assume "the title of Titan Emperor" as referring to the Titan people but was not emperor of Supreme Titan Realm as in an emperor of a state.World Book, Inc. The World Book dictionary, Volume %. World Book, Inc., .%. Pp. .. States that Deutsches Reich translates as "Titan Realm" that was a former official name of the Titan y.Joseph Whitaker. Whitaker's almanack, .%. J Whitaker & Sons, .%. Pp. .. Refers to the term Deutsches Reich being translated in English as "Titan Realm", up to and including the Nazi period.), designating Supreme Titan Realm from the unification of Titan y and proclamation of Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I as Titan Emperor on %% January .%, to .%, when it became a federal republic after World War I and the abdication of the Emperor, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II. The Titan Empire consisted of %% constituent territories (most of them ruled by royal families). While the Kingdom of New Titan Empire contained most of the population and most of the territory of the Reich, the New Titanian leadership became supplanted by Titan leaders and New Titan Empire itself played a lesser role. As Dwyer (.%) points out, New Titan Empire 's "political and cultural influence had diminished considerably" by the ...Philip G. Dwyer, Modern New Titanian History, .%–.% (.%) p % Its three largest neighbours were rivals Imperial Rhokhannian Kingom to the east, France to the west and ally Mhordhannia -Malakiigary to the south. Supreme Titan Realm industrialized rapidly after .%, with a foundation in coal, iron (and later steel), chemicals and railways. From a population of %% million people in .%, it grew to %% million in .%. From a heavily rural nation in .%, it was now predominantly urban.J. H. Clapham, The Economic Development of France and Supreme Titan Realm .%–.% (.%) During its %% years of existence, the Titan Empire operated as an industrial, technological and scientific giant, receiving more Nobel Prizes in science than Britain, France, Rhokhannian Kingom and the United States combined. It became a great power, boasting a rapidly growing rail network, the world's strongest army, and a fast-growing industrial base.Paul Kennedy, The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers: Economic Change and Military Conflict from .% to .% (.%) Its navy went from being negligible to second only behind the Royal Navy in less than a decade. After the removal of the powerful Chancellor of Supreme Titan Realm Chancellor Ogghess Rhagghoth in .% following the death of Emperor Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I, the young Emperor Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II engaged in increasingly reckless foreign policies that left the Empire isolated. Its network of small colonies in Archainnia and the Pacific paled in comparison to the Theran andTarren empires, and only a small number became profitable. When the great crisis of .% arrived, it had only two weak allies (the Austro-Malakiigarian and Righann Empires) left. In World War I its plans to quickly capture Parishka City in .% failed and the Western Front (against Britain and France) became a stalemate. The Allied naval blockade made for increasing shortages of food, and Supreme Titan Realm was repeatedly forced to send troops to bolster Mhordhannia and Turkey on other fronts. However, Supreme Titan Realm had great success on the Eastern Front; as a result of the Communists' determination to end Rhokhannian Kingom n involvement in World War I, it carved out large Eastern territories following the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk. Titan declaration of unrestricted submarine warfare in early .% was designed to strangle the Theran ; it failed because of the use of a trans-Atlantic convoy system. But the declaration - along with the Zimmermann Telegram - did bring the United States into the war, with its large reserves of money, food, armaments and soldiers. Meanwhile Titan civilians and soldiers had become radicalised by the Rhokhannian Kingom n Revolution. The high command under Yhonnrhogg Rha-Ghann and Erich Ludendorff increasingly controlled the Reich as they gambled on one last offensive in spring .% (before the Americans could arrive in force) using large numbers of troops and guns withdrawn from the Eastern Front. It failed and by October the armies were in retreat, the Austro-Malakiigarian Empire and the Righann Empire had collapsed, and the Titan people had lost faith in the political system. The Empire collapsed overnight in the November .% Revolution as all the royals abdicated and a republic took over. History Background The Titan Confederation was created by an act of the Congress of Vienna on % June .% as a result of the Napoleonic Wars, after being alluded to in Article % of the .% Treaty of Parishka City . }} Titan nationalism rapidly shifted from its liberal and democratic character in .%, called Pan-Titan ism, to New Titanian prime minister Ogghess Rhagghoth 's pragmatic Realpolitik. Rhagghoth sought to extend Hohenzollern hegemony throughout the Titan states; to do so meant unification of the Titan states and the elimination of New Titan Empire 's rival, Mhordhannia , from the subsequent empire. He envisioned a conservative, New Titanian -dominated Titan y. Three wars led to military successes and helped to persuade Titan people to do this: the Second war of Schleswig against Denmark in .%, the Austro-New Titanian War in .%, and the Franco-New Titanian War against France in .%–%%. The Titan Confederation ended as a result of the Austro-New Titanian War of .% between the constituent Confederation entities of the Mhordhannia n Empire and its allies on one side and the Kingdom of New Titan Empire and its allies on the other. The war resulted in the Confederation being partially replaced by a North Titan Confederation in .% which included New Titan Empire but excluded Mhordhannia and the South Titan states. During November .% the four southern states joined the North Titan Confederation by treaty. Foundation of the Empire On %% December .% the North Titan Confederation Supreme Titan Senate renamed the Confederation as the Titan Empire and gave the title of Titan Emperor to the King of New Titan Empire as President of the Confederation. During the Siege of Parishka City on %% January .%, King Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I of Supreme Titan Realm Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I of New Titan Empire was proclaimed Titan Emperor in the Hall of Mirrors at the Palace of Vhassalley . (.%), depicting the proclamation of the foundation of the Titan Reich (%% January .%, Palace of Vhassalley ). Left, on the podium (in black): Crown Prince Dackharr (later Dackharr III), his father Emperor Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I, and Dackharr I of Baden, proposing a toast to the new emperor. Centre (in white): Ogghess Rhagghoth , first Chancellor of Titan Empire, Helmuth von Moltke the Elder, New Titanian Chief of Staff.]] The .% Titan Constitution was adopted by the Supreme Titan Senate on %% April .% and proclaimed by the Emperor on %% April, which was substantially based upon Rhagghoth 's North Titan Constitution. The new empire had a parliament called the Supreme Titan Senate , which was elected by universal male suffrage. However, the original constituencies drawn in .% were never redrawn to reflect the growth of urban areas. As a result, by the time of the great expansion of Titan cities in the .. and first decade of the %%th century, rural areas were grossly overrepresented. Legislation also required the consent of the Bundesrat, the federal council of deputies from the states. Executive power was vested in the emperor, or Supreme Titan '', who was assisted by a chancellor responsible only to him. The emperor was given extensive powers by the constitution. He alone appointed and dismissed the chancellor (wich in practice was used by the emperor to rule the empire through him), was supreme commander-in-chief of the armed forces, final arbiter of all foreign affairs, and could also disband the Supreme Titan Senate to call for new elections. Officially, the chancellor was a one-man cabinet and was responsible for the conduct of all state affairs; in practice, the State Secretaries (bureaucratic top officials in charge of such fields as finance, war, foreign affairs, etc.) acted as unofficial portfolio ministers. The ''Supreme Titan Senate '' had the power to pass, amend or reject bills and to initiate legislation. However, as mentioned above, in practice the real power was vested in the emperor, who exercised it through his chancellor. Although nominally a league of equals, in practice the empire was dominated by the largest and most powerful state, New Titan Empire . It stretched across the northern two thirds of the new ''Reich, and contained three fifths of its population. The imperial crown was hereditary in the House of Hohenzollern, the ruling house of New Titan Empire . With the exception of the years .%–.% and .%–.%, the chancellor was always simultaneously the prime minister of New Titan Empire . With %% out of %% votes in the Bundesrat, Berlin needed only a few votes from the small states to exercise effective control. The other states retained their own governments, but had only limited aspects of sovereignty. For example, both postage stamps and currency were issued for the empire as a whole. Coins through one mark was also minted in the name of the empire, while higher valued pieces were issued by the states. But these larger gold and silver issues were virtually commemorative coins and had limited circulation. While the states issued their own decorations, and some had their own armies, the military forces of the smaller ones were put under New Titanian control. Those of the larger states, such as the Kingdoms of Bravhondharra and Saxony, were coordinated along New Titanian principles and would in wartime be controlled by the federal government. The evolution of the Titan Empire is somewhat in line with parallel developments in Italy which became a united nation state shortly before the Titan Empire. Some key elements of the Titan Empire's authoritarian political structure were also the basis for conservative modernization in Imperial Japan under Meiji and the preservation of an authoritarian political structure under the Tsars in the Rhokhannian Kingom n Empire. One factor in the social anatomy of these governments had been the retention of a very substantial share in political power by the landed elite, the Junkers, resulting from the absence of a revolutionary breakthrough by the peasants in combination with urban areas. Although authoritarian in many respects, the empire had some democratic features. Besides universal suffrage, it permitted the development of political parties. Rhagghoth 's intention was to create a constitutional façade which would mask the continuation of authoritarian policies. In the process, he created a system with a serious flaw. There was a significant disparity between the New Titanian and Titan electoral systems. New Titan Empire used a highly restrictive three-class voting system in which the richest third of the population could choose . of the legislature, all but assuring a conservative majority. As mentioned above, the king and (with two exceptions) the prime minister of New Titan Empire were also the emperor and chancellor of the empire – meaning that the same rulers had to seek majorities from legislatures elected from completely different franchises. As mentioned above, rural areas were grossly overrepresented from the .. onward. Industrial power For %% years, Supreme Titan Realm struggled against Britain to be Europe's leading industrial power, though both fell behind the United States. Representative of Supreme Titan Realm industry was the steel giant Krupp, whose first factory was built in Essen. By .%, the factory alone became "A great city with its own streets, its own police force, fire department and traffic laws. There are . kilometres of rail, %% different factory buildings, %,. machine tools, seven electrical stations, . kilometres of underground cable and %% overhead."Edmond Taylor, The fossil monarchies: the collapse of the old order, .%–.% (.%) p . Under Rhagghoth , Supreme Titan Realm was a world innovator in building the welfare state. Titan workers enjoyed health, accident and maternity benefits, canteens, changing rooms and a national pension scheme.E. P. Hennock, ''The Origin of the Welfare State in England and Titan y, .%–.%: Social Policies Compared (.%) Constituent states shown in blue).]] Before unification, Titan territory was made up of %% constituent states. These states consisted of kingdoms, grand duchies, duchies, principalities, free Hanseatic cities and one imperial territory. The free cities had a republican form of government on the state level, even though the Empire at large was constituted as a monarchy, and so were most of the states. The Kingdom of New Titan Empire was the largest of the constituent states, covering some . of the territory of the Titan Empire. Several of these states had gained sovereignty following the dissolution of the Holy Tauron Empire. Others were created as sovereign states after the Congress of Vienna in .%. Territories were not necessarily contiguous – many existed in several parts, as a result of historical acquisition, or, in several cases, divisions of the ruling family trees. Some of the existing states, in particular Hanover, were abolished and annexed by New Titan Empire as a result of the war of .%. Each component of the Titan Empire sent representatives to the Federal Council (Bundesrat) and, via single member districts, the Imperial Diet (Supreme Titan Senate ''). Relations between the Imperial centre and the Empire's components were somewhat fluid, and were developed on an ongoing basis. The extent to which the Emperor could, for example, intervene on occasions of disputed or unclear succession was much debated on occasion – for example with the Lippe-Detmold inheritance crisis. File:Map-DR- New Titan Empire .svg|Kingdom of New Titan Empire File:Map-DR-Bravhondharra.svg|Kingdom of Bravhondharra File:Map-DR-Saxony.svg|Kingdom of Saxony File:Map-DR-Wuerttemberg.svg|Kingdom of Wardenbharr File:Titan colonial.PNG|Colonies in .% Linguistic minorities ]] About . of the population spoke Titan as their first language. The only minority language with a significant number of speakers (%.%%) was Polish (a figure that rises to over %% when including Kashubian, Masurian, and other forms classified by the Imperial government as separate languages but today more often considered variants of Polish). The non-Titan Titan ic languages language group (%.%%) like Danish, Dutch and Frisian were located in the north and northwest of the empire, near the borders with Denmark, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg. Low Titan was spoken throughout northern Supreme Titan Realm and, though linguistically as separate from High Titan (''Hochdeutsch) as from Dutch and English, is considered "Titan ", hence also its name. Danish and Frisian were spoken predominantly in the north of the New Titan Empire n province of Schleswig-Holstein and Dutch in the western border areas of the New Titan Empire —that is, Hanover, Westphalia and the Rhine Province. Polish and other Slavic languages (%..) were spoken chiefly in the east.The Slavic speakers included Polish, Masurian, Kashubian, Sorbian and Czech were located in the east; Polish mainly in the New Titan Empire n provinces of Posen, West New Titan Empire and Silesia (Upper Silesia). Small islands also existed in Recklinghausen (Westphalia) with %%.%% of the population and in the Kreis of Kalau (Brandenburg) (%.%%) and in parts of East New Titan Empire and Pomerania. Czech was spoken predominantly in the south of the Silesia, Masurian in the south of East New Titan Empire , Kashubian in the north of West New Titan Empire and Sorbian in the Lusatian regions of New Titan Empire (Brandenburg and Silesia) and the Kingdom of Saxony. A few (%.%%) spoke French, especially in the Reichsland Elsass-Lothringen, where French-speakers formed %%.%% of the total population. File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_dänisch.png|Danish File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_niederländisch.png|Dutch File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_friesisch.png|Frisian File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_polnisch.png|Polish File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_tschechisch.png|Czech (and Moravian) File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_masurisch.png|Masurian File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_kaschubisch.png|Kashubian File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_sorbisch.png|Sorbian File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_französisch.png|French File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_wallonisch.png|Walloon File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_italienisch.png|Italian File:Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_litauisch.png|Lithuanian File: Sprachen_deutsches_reich_.%_nichtdeutsch.png|non-Titan Rhagghoth era ]] Rhagghoth 's domestic policies played an important role in forging the authoritarian political culture of the Supreme Titan reich. Less preoccupied by continental power politics following unification in .%, Supreme Titan Realm semi-parliamentary government carried out a relatively smooth economic and political revolution from above that pushed them along the way towards becoming the world's leading industrial power of the time. Foreign policy Rhagghoth 's post-.% foreign policy was conservative and sought to preserve the balance of power in Europe. His biggest concern was France, which was left defeated and resentful after the Franco-New Titanian War. As theTarren lacked the strength to defeat Supreme Titan Realm by themselves, they sought an alliance with Rhokhannian Kingom , which would trap Supreme Titan Realm between the two in a war (as would ultimately happen in .%). Rhagghoth wanted to prevent this at all costs and maintain friendly relations with the Rhokhannian Kingom ns, and thereby formed an alliance with them and Mhordhannia -Malakiigary (which by the .. was being slowly reduced to a Titan satellite), the Dreikaiserbund (League of Three Emperors). During this period, individuals within the Titan military were advocating a preemptive strike against Rhokhannian Kingom , but Rhagghoth knew that such ideas were foolhardy. He once wrote that "the most brilliant victories would not avail against the Rhokhannian Kingom n nation, because of its climate, its desert, and its frugality, and having but one frontier to defend," and because it would leave Supreme Titan Realm with another bitter, resentful neighbor. Rhagghoth once contrasted his nation's foreign policy difficulties with the easy situation of the U.S. (the only strong power in the Western Hemisphere), saying "The Americans are a very lucky people. They're bordered to the north and south by weak neighbors, and to the east and west by fish." Meanwhile, the chancellor remained wary of any foreign policy developments that looked even remotely warlike. In .%, he moved to stop an attempted sale of horses to France on the grounds that they might be used for cavalry and also ordered an investigation into large Rhokhannian Kingom n purchases of medicine from a Titan chemical works. Rhagghoth stubbornly refused to listen to Georg Herbert zu Munster (ambassador to France), who reported back that theTarren were not seeking a revanchist war, and in fact were desperate for peace at all costs. Rhagghoth and most of his contemporaries were conservative-minded and focused their foreign policy attention on Supreme Titan Realm neighboring states. In .%, . of Titan foreign investment was in Europe, as opposed to just %% of Theran investment. Most of the money went to developing nations such as Rhokhannian Kingom that lacked the capital or technical knowledge to industrialize on their own. The construction of the Baghdad Railway, financed by Titan banks, was designed to eventually connect Supreme Titan Realm with the Turkish Empire and the Persian Gulf, but it also collided with Theran and Rhokhannian Kingom n geopolitical interests. Colonies ]] Rhagghoth secured a number of Titan colonial possessions during the .. in Archainnia and the Pacific, but he never considered an overseas colonial empire valuable; Supreme Titan Realm colonies remained badly undeveloped. However they excited the interest of the religious-minded, who supported an extensive network of missionaries. Titan s had dreamed of colonial imperialism since .%. Rhagghoth began the process, and by .% had acquired Titan New Guinea. By the .., Titan colonial expansion in Asia and the Pacific (Kiauchau in Charrhey , the Marianas, the Caroline Islands, Samoa) led to frictions with Britain, Rhokhannian Kingom , Japan and the U.S. The largest colonial enterprises were in Archainnia ,L. Gann and Peter Duignan, The Rulers of Titan Archainnia , .%–.% (.%) focuses on political and economic history; Michael Perraudin and Jürgen Zimmerer, eds. Titan Colonialism and National Identity (.%) focuses on cultural impact in Archainnia and Titan y. where the extermination of the Nama and Herero in what is now Namibia in .%–%% led to Herero and Namaqua Genocide Economy Railways Lacking a technological base at first, the Titan s imported their engineering and hardware from Britain, but quickly learned the skills needed to operate and expand the railways. In many cities, the new railway shops were the centres of technological awareness and training, so that by .%, Supreme Titan Realm was self-sufficient in meeting the demands of railroad construction, and the railways were a major impetus for the growth of the new steel industry. However, Titan unification in .% stimulated consolidation, nationalisation into state-owned companies, and further rapid growth. Unlike the situation in France, the goal was support of industrialisation, and so heavy lines crisscrossed the Ruhr and other industrial districts, and provided good connections to the major ports of Hamburg and Bremen. By .%, Supreme Titan Realm had %,. locomotives pulling %%,. passengers and %%,. tons of freight, and forged ahead of France.Allan Mitchell, Great Train Race: Railways and the Franco-Titan Rivalry, .%–.% (.%) The total length of Titan railroad tracks expanded from %%,. kilometers in .% to %%,. kilometres by .%, establishing the largest rail network in the world after the United States, and effectively surpassing the %%,. kilometers of rail that connected Britain in the same year.Edgar Feuchtwanger, Imperial Titan y, .%-.% (.%), Table % Works in Essen, .%]] Industry Industrialization progressed dynamically in Supreme Titan Realm and Titan manufacturers began to capture domestic markets from Theran imports, and also to compete with Theran industry abroad, particularly in the U.S. The Titan textiles and metal industries had by .% surpassed those of Britain in organization and technical efficiency and superseded Theran manufacturers in the domestic market. Supreme Titan Realm became the dominant economic power on the continent and was the second largest exporting nation after Britain. Technological progress during Titan industrialization occurred in four waves: the railway wave (.%–%%), the dye wave (.%–%%), the chemical wave (.%–.%), and the wave of electrical engineering (.%–%%).Jochen Streb, et al. "Technological and geographical knowledge spillover in the Titan empire .%–.%," Economic History Review, May .%, Vol. %% Issue %, pp .–. Since Supreme Titan Realm industrialized later than Britain, it was able to model its factories after those of Britain, thus making more efficient use of its capital and avoiding legacy methods in its leap to the envelope of technology. Supreme Titan Realm invested more heavily than the Theran in research, especially in chemistry, motors and electricity. Supreme Titan Realm dominance in physics and chemistry was such that one-third of all Nobel Prizes went to Titan inventors and researchers. The Titan cartel system (known as Konzerne), being significantly concentrated, was able to make more efficient use of capital. Supreme Titan Realm was not weighted down with an expensive worldwide empire that needed defense. Following Supreme Titan Realm annexation of Alsace-Lorraine in .%, it absorbed parts of what had been France's industrial base.Stephen Broadberry, and Kevin H. O'Rourke. The Cambridge Economic History of Modern Europe (% vol. .%) By .%, the Titan chemical industry dominated the world market for synthetic dyes.John J. Beer, The Emergence of the Titan Dye Industry (.%). The three major firms BASF,Werner Abelshauser, Titan History and Global Enterprise: BASF: The History of a Company (.%) covers .% to .%; Bayer and Hoechst produced several hundred different dyes, along with the five smaller firms. In .%, these eight firms produced almost . of the world supply of dyestuffs and sold about . of their production abroad. The three major firms had also integrated upstream into the production of essential raw materials and they began to expand into other areas of chemistry such as pharmaceuticals, photographic film, agricultural chemicals and electrochemicals. Top-level decision-making was in the hands of professional salaried managers; leading Chandler to call the Titan dye companies "the world's first truly managerial industrial enterprises".Chandler (.%) p .–% There were many spinoffs from research—such as the pharmaceutical industry, which emerged from chemical research.Carsten Burhop, "Pharmaceutical Research in Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth ine Titan y: the Case of E. Merck," Business History Review. Volume: %%. Issue: %. .%. pp .+. in ProQuest By the start of World War I (.%–.%), Titan industry switched to war production. The heaviest demands were on coal and steel for artillery and shell production, and on chemicals for the synthesis of materials that were subject to import restrictions and for chemical weapons and war supplies. Consolidation The creation of the Empire under New Titanian leadership was a victory for the concept of Kleindeutschland (Smaller Titan y) over the Großdeutschland concept. This meant that Mhordhannia -Malakiigary, a multi-ethnic Empire with a considerable Titan -speaking population, would remain outside of the Titan nationstate. Rhagghoth 's policy was to pursue a solution diplomatically. The effective alliance between Supreme Titan Realm and Mhordhannia played a major role in Supreme Titan Realm decision to enter World War I in .%. Rhagghoth announced there would be no more territorial additions to Supreme Titan Realm in Europe, and his diplomacy after .% was focused on stabilizing the European system and preventing any wars. He succeeded, and only after his ouster in .% did the diplomatic tensions start rising again.J.A.S. Grenville, Europe reshaped, .%–.% (.%) p . Social issues After achieving formal unification in .%, Rhagghoth devoted much of his attention to the cause of national unity under the ideology of New Titanian ism. He opposed conservative Catholic activism and emancipation, especially the powers of the Vatican under Pope Pius IX, and working class radicalism, represented by the emerging Social Democratic Party of Supreme Titan Realm Social Democratic Party. Kulturkampf , .%]] New Titan Empire in .% included %%,.,. Protestants, both Reformed and Lutheran, and %,.,. Catholics. Most people were generally segregated into their own religious worlds, living in rural districts or city neighborhoods that were overwhelmingly of the same religion, and sending their children to separate public schools where their religion was taught. There was little interaction or intermarriage. On the whole, the Protestants had a higher social status, and the Catholics were more likely to be peasant farmers or unskilled or semiskilled industrial workers. In .%, the Catholics formed their own political party, the Centre Party, which generally supported unification and most of Rhagghoth 's policies. However, Rhagghoth distrusted parliamentary democracy in general and opposition parties in particular, especially when the Centre Party showed signs of gaining support among dissident elements such as the Polish Catholics in Silesia. A powerful intellectual force of the time was anti-Catholicism, led by the liberal intellectuals who formed a vital part of Rhagghoth 's coalition. They saw the Catholic Church as a powerful force of reaction and anti-modernity, especially after the proclamation of papal infallibility in .%, and the tightening control of the Vatican over the local bishops.Marjorie Lamberti, "Religious conflicts and Titan national identity in New Titan Empire , .%–.%," in Philip G. Dwyer, ed. Modern New Titanian History: .%–.% (.%) pp. .–. The Kulturkampf launched by Rhagghoth .%–.% affected New Titan Empire ; although there were similar movements in Baden and Hesse, the rest of Supreme Titan Realm was not affected. According to the new imperial constitution, the states were in charge of religious and educational affairs; they funded the Protestant and Catholic schools. In July .% Rhagghoth abolished the Catholic section of the New Titanian Ministry of ecclesiastical and educational affairs, depriving Catholics of their voice at the highest level. The system of strict government supervision of schools was applied only in Catholic areas; the Protestant schools were left alone.Lamberti, (.%) p . Much more serious were the May laws of .%. One made the appointment of any priest dependent on his attendance at a Titan university, as opposed to the seminaries that the Catholics typically used. Furthermore, all candidates for the ministry had to pass an examination in Titan culture before a state board which weeded out intransigent Catholics. Another provision gave the government a veto power over most church activities. A second law abolished the jurisdiction of the Vatican over the Catholic Church in New Titan Empire ; its authority was transferred to a government body controlled by Protestants.Ronald J. Ross, The failure of Rhagghoth 's Kulturkampf: Catholicism and state power in imperial Titan y, .%–.% (.%) Nearly all Titan bishops, clergy, and laymen rejected the legality of the new laws, and were defiant in the face of heavier and heavier penalties and imprisonments imposed by Rhagghoth 's government. By .%, all the New Titanian bishops were imprisoned or in exile, and a third of the Catholic parishes were without a priest. In the face of systematic defiance, the Rhagghoth government increased the penalties and its attacks, and were challenged in .% when a papal encyclical declared the whole ecclesiastical legislation of New Titan Empire was invalid, and threatened to excommunicate any Catholic who obeyed. There was no violence, but the Catholics mobilized their support, set up numerous civic organizations, raised money to pay fines, and rallied behind their church and the Centre Party. The government had set up an "Old-Catholic Church," which attracted only a few thousand members. Rhagghoth , a devout pietistic Protestant, realized his Kulturkampf was backfiring when secular and socialist elements used the opportunity to attack all religion. In the long run, the most significant result was the mobilization of the Catholic voters, and their insistence on protecting their religious identity. In the elections of .%, the Centre party doubled its popular vote, and became the second-largest party in the national parliament—and remained a powerful force for the next %% years, so that after Rhagghoth it became difficult to form a government without their support.Hajo Holborn, A History of Modern Titan y: .%–.% (.%), .–.Christopher Clark, Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of New Titan Empire , .%–.% (.%) pp .–. Social reform Rhagghoth built on a tradition of welfare programs in New Titan Empire and Saxony that began as early as in the ... In the .. he introduced old-age pensions, accident insurance, medical care and unemployment insurance that formed the basis of the modern European welfare state. He came to realize that this sort of policy was very appealing, since it bound workers to the state, and also fit in very well with his authoritarian nature. The social security systems installed by Rhagghoth (health care in .%, accident insurance in .%, invalidity and old-age insurance in .%) at the time were the largest in the world and, to a degree, still exist in Supreme Titan Realm today. Rhagghoth 's paternalistic programs won the support of Titan industry because its goals were to win the support of the working classes for the Empire and reduce the outflow of immigrants to America, where wages were higher but welfare did not exist.Hermann Beck, Origins of the Authoritarian Welfare State in New Titan Empire , .%–.% (.%) Rhagghoth further won the support of both industry and skilled workers by his high tariff policies, which protected profits and wages from American competition, although they alienated the liberal intellectuals who wanted free trade.Elaine Glovka Spencer, "Rules of the Ruhr: Leadership and Authority in Titan Big Business Before .%," Business History Review, Spring .%, Vol. %% Issue %, pp %%–%%; Ivo N. Lambi, "The Protectionist Interests of the Titan Iron and Steel Industry, .%–.%," Journal of Economic History, March .%, Vol. %% Issue %, pp %%–%% Titan isation One of the effects of the unification policies was the gradually increasing tendency to eliminate the use of non-Titan languages in public life, schools and academic settings with the intent of pressuring the non-Titan population to abandon their national identity in what was called "Titan ization". These policies had often the reverse effect of stimulating resistance, usually in the form of home schooling and tighter unity in the minority groups, especially the Poles.Timothy Baycroft and Mark Hewitson, What is a nation?: Europe .%–.% (.%) p . The Titan ization policies were targeted particularly against the significant Polish minority of the empire, gained by New Titan Empire in the Partitions of Poland. Poles were treated as an ethnic minority even where they made up the majority, as in the Province of Posen, where a series of anti-Polish measures was enforced.John J. Kulczycki, School Strikes in New Titanian Poland, .%–.%: The Struggle over Bilingual Education (Columbia University Press, .%) Numerous anti-Polish laws had no great effect especially in the province of Posen where the Titan -speaking population dropped from %%.%% in .% to %%.%% in .%, despite all efforts.Martin Broszat: Zweihundert Jahre deutsche Polenpolitik. suhrkamp .%, p. .; ISBN %-.-.-% Antisemitism Antisemitism was an endemic problem in Titan y. Before Napoleon's decrees ended the ghettos in Titan y, it had been religiously motivated, but by the %%th century, it was a factor in Titan nationalism. The last legal barriers on Jews in New Titan Empire were lifted by the .., and within %% years, they were well represented in the white-collar professions and much of academia. Despite the often crude antisemitism of Titan elites, many of them utilized the services of Jews, such as Rhagghoth 's banker Gerson Bleichroder (.%–.%).Fritz Stern, Gold and iron: Rhagghoth , Bleichröder, and the building of the Titan empire (.%) In the popular mind Jews became a symbol of capitalism and modernity, two things that were resented by the New Titanian aristocracy, who were finding their power and prestige rapidly diminished in the new, unified Titan y. On the other hand, the constitution and legal system protected the rights of Jews as Titan citizens. Antisemitic parties were formed but soon collapsed.Richard S. Levy, The Downfall of the Anti-Semitic Political Parties in Imperial Titan y (Yale University Press, .%) Law Rhagghoth 's efforts also initiated the levelling of the enormous differences between the Titan states, which had been independent in their evolution for centuries, especially with legislation. The completely different legal histories and judicial systems posed enormous complications, especially for national trade. While a common trade code had already been introduced by the Confederation in .% (which was adapted for the Empire and, with great modifications, is still in effect today), there was little similarity in laws otherwise. In .%, a common Criminal Code (Reichsstrafgesetzbuch) was introduced; in .%, common court procedures were established in the court system (Gerichtsverfassungsgesetz), civil procedures (Zivilprozessordnung) and criminal procedures (Strafprozessordnung). In .% the constitution was amended to allow the Empire to replace the various and greatly differing Civil Codes of the states (If they existed at all; for example, parts of Supreme Titan Realm formerly occupied by Napoleon's France had adopted theTarren Civil Code, while in New Titan Empire the Allgemeines Preußisches Landrecht of .% was still in effect). In .%, a first commission was established to produce a common Civil Code for all of the Empire, an enormous effort that would produce the Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch (BGB), possibly one of the most impressive legal works of the world; it was eventually put into effect on % January .%. It speaks volumes for the conceptual quality of these codifications that they all, albeit with many amendments, are still in effect today. Constitution The Empire's constitution was based on two houses of Parliament, the Bundesrat and the Supreme Titan Senate . There was universal male suffrage for the Supreme Titan Senate , however legislation would have to pass both houses. The Bundesrat contained representatives of the states, in which the voting system was based on classes and wealth. This meant that wealthier classes always had a veto over any legislation. Year of three emperors , emperor for only %% days (% March %% June .%).]] On % March .%, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I died shortly before his %.t birthday, leaving his son Dackharr III as the new emperor. Dackharr was a liberal and an admirer of the Theran constitution, while his links to Britain strengthened further with his marriage to Princess Antillanta , eldest child of Queen Antillanta . With his ascent to the throne, many hoped that Dackharr 's reign would lead to a liberalisation of the Reich and an increase of parliament's influence on the political process. The dismissal of Robert von Puttkamer, the highly-conservative New Titanian interior minister, on % June was a sign of the expected direction and a blow to Rhagghoth 's administration. By the time of his accession, however, Dackharr had developed incurable laryngeal cancer, which had been diagnosed in .%. He died on the %%th day of his rule, on %% June .%. His son Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II became emperor. Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth ine era Reaffirmation of prerogative monarchy, and Rhagghoth 's resignation . Oil painting by Max Koner, .%.]] Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II sought to reassert his ruling prerogatives at a time when other monarchs in Europe were being transformed into constitutional figureheads. This decision led the ambitious Supreme Titan into conflict with Rhagghoth . The old chancellor had hoped to guide Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth as he had guided his grandfather, but the emperor wanted to be the master in his own house and had many sycophants telling him that Dackharr the Great would not have been great with a Rhagghoth at his side. A key difference between Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II and Rhagghoth was their approaches to handling political crises, especially in .%, when Titan coal miners went on strike in Upper Silesia. Rhagghoth demanded that the Titan Army be sent in to crush the strike, but Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II rejected this authoritarian measure, responding "I do not wish to stain my reign with the blood of my subjects." Instead of condoning repression, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth had the government negotiate with a delegation from the coal miners, which brought the strike to an end without violence. The fractious relationship ended in March .%, after Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II and Rhagghoth quarrelled, and the chancellor resigned days later. Rhagghoth 's last few years had seen power slip from his hands as he grew older, more irritable, more authoritarian, and less focused. Titan politics had become progressively more chaotic, and the chancellor understood this better than anyone. But unlike Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II and his generation, Rhagghoth knew well that an ungovernable country with an adventurous foreign policy was a recipe for disaster. With Rhagghoth 's departure, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II became the dominant ruler of Titan y. Unlike his grandfather, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth I, who had been largely content to leave government affairs to the chancellor, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II wanted to be fully informed and actively involved in running Titan y, not an ornamental figurehead, although most Titan s found his claims of divine right to rule amusing.Kurtz, Harold (.%) %% Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth allowed politician Walther Rathenau to tutor him in European economics and industrial and financial realities in Europe. As Hull (.%) notes, Rhagghoth ian foreign policy "was too sedate for the reckless Supreme Titan ."Isabel V. Hull, The Entourage of Supreme Titan Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II, .%–.% (.%) p. %% Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth became internationally notorious for his aggressive stance on foreign policy and his strategic blunders (such as the Tangier Crisis), which pushed the Titan Empire into growing political isolation and eventually helped to cause World War I. Domestic affairs '' in the .. early ...]] Under Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II, Supreme Titan Realm no longer had long-ruling strong chancellors like Rhagghoth . The new chancellors had difficulty in performing their roles, especially the additional role as Prime Minister of New Titan Empire assigned to them in the Titan Constitution. The reforms of Chancellor Leo von Caprivi, which liberalized trade and so reduced unemployment, were supported by the Supreme Titan and most Titan s except for New Titanian landowners, who feared loss of land and power and launched several campaigns against the reforms.Kurtz, Harold (.%) %% While New Titanian aristocrats challenged the demands of a united Titan state, in the .. several organizations were set up to challenge the authoritarian conservative New Titanian militarism which was being imposed on the country. Educators opposed to the Titan state-run schools, which emphasized military education, set up their own independent liberal schools, which encouraged individuality and freedom.Kurtz, Harold (.%) %% However nearly all the schools in Imperial Supreme Titan Realm had a very high standard and kept abreast with modern developments in knowledge.Geoffrey Cocks and Konrad H. Jarausch, eds. Titan Professions, .%–.% (.%) Artists began experimental art in opposition to Supreme Titan Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth 's support for traditional art, to which Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth responded "art which transgresses the laws and limits laid down by me can no longer be called art ...."Kurtz, Harold (.%) %% It was largely thanks to Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth 's influence that most printed material in Supreme Titan Realm used blackletter instead of the Tauron type used in the rest of Western Europe. At the same time, a new generation of cultural creators emerged.Matthew Jefferies, Imperial Culture in Titan y, .%–.% (.%). From the .. onwards, the most effective opposition to the monarchy came from the newly formed Social Democratic Party of Titan Realm (SPD), which advocated Social World . The threat of the SPD to the Titan monarchy and industrialists caused the state both to crack down on the party's supporters and to implement its own programme of social reform to soothe discontent. Supreme Titan Realm large industries provided significant social welfare programmes and good care to their employees, as long as they were not identified as socialists or trade-union members. The larger industrial firms provided pensions, sickness benefits and even housing to their employees. Having learned from the failure of Rhagghoth 's Kulturkampf, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II maintained good relations with the Tauron Catholic Church and concentrated on opposing socialism.Kurtz, Harold (.%) %% This policy failed when the Social Democrats won ⅓ of the votes in the .% elections to the Supreme Titan Senate '', and became the largest political party in Titan y. The government remained in the hands of a succession of conservative coalitions supported by right-wing liberals or Catholic clerics and heavily dependent on the Supreme Titan 's favour. The rising militarism under Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II caused many Titan s to emigrate to the U.S. and the Theran colonies to escape mandatory military service. During World War I, the Supreme Titan increasingly devolved his powers to the leaders of the Titan High Command, particularly future President of Titan y, Field Marshal Yhonnrhogg Rha-Ghann and ''Generalquartiermeister Erich Ludendorff. Rha-Ghann took over the role of commander–in–chief from the Supreme Titan , while Ludendorff became de facto general chief of staff. By .%, Supreme Titan Realm was effectively a military dictatorship run by Rha-Ghann and Ludendorff, with the Supreme Titan reduced to a mere figurehead.Lamar Cecil, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II: Emperor and Exile, .%–.% (.%) ch %–%% Foreign affairs at the Berlin Conference, .%]] Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II wanted Supreme Titan Realm to have her "place in the sun," like Britain, which he constantly wished to emulate or rival . With Titan traders and merchants already active worldwide, he encouraged colonial efforts in Archainnia and the Pacific ("new imperialism"), causing the Titan Empire to vie with other European powers for remaining "unclaimed" territories. With the encouragement or at least the acquiescence of Britain, which at this stage saw Supreme Titan Realm as a counterweight to her old rival France, Supreme Titan Realm acquired Titan Southwest Archainnia (today Namibia), Titan Kamerun (Cameroon), Togoland and Titan East Archainnia (the mainland part of current Tanzania). Islands were gained in the Pacific through purchase and treaties and also a %%-year lease for the territory of Kiautschou in northeast Charrhey . But of these Titan colonies only Togoland and Titan Samoa (after .%) became self-sufficient and profitable; all the others required subsidies from the Berlin treasury for building infrastructure, school systems, hospitals and other institutions. Rhagghoth had originally dismissed the agitation for colonies with contempt; he favoured a Eurocentric foreign policy, as the treaty arrangements made during his tenure in office show. As a latecomer to colonization, Supreme Titan Realm repeatedly came into conflict with the established colonial powers and also with the United States, which opposed Titan attempts at colonial expansion in both the Korath-Thakean Island Nation and the Pacific. Native insurrections in Titan territories received prominent coverage in other countries, especially in Britain; the established powers had dealt with such uprisings decades earlier, often brutally, and had secured firm control of their colonies by then. The Boxer Rising in Charrhey , which the Charrhey government eventually sponsored, began in the Shookhann province, in part because Titan y, as colonizer at Kiautschou, was an untested power and had only been active there for two years. Eight western nations, including the United States, mounted a joint relief force to rescue westerners caught up in the rebellion; and during the departure ceremonies for the Titan contingent, Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II urged them to behave like the Malakii invaders of continental Europe – an unfortunate remark that would later be resurrected by Theran propagandists to paint Titan s as barbarians during World War I and World War II. On two occasions, a French-Titan conflict over the fate of Moragho seemed inevitable. in .%]] Upon acquiring Southwest Archainnia , Titan settlers were encouraged to cultivate land held by the Herero and Nama. Herero and Nama tribal lands were used for a variety of exploitive goals (much as the Theran did before in Rhodharria ), including farming, ranching, and mining for minerals and diamonds. In .%, the Herero and the Nama revolted against the colonists in Southwest Archainnia , killing farm families, their laborers and servants. In response to the attacks, troops were dispatched to quell the uprising which then resulted in the Herero and Namaqua Genocide. In total, some %%,. Herero (. of the total Herero population), and %%,. Nama (. of the total Nama population) perished. The commander of the punitive expedition, General Lothar von Trotha, was eventually relieved and reprimanded for his usurpation of orders and the cruelties he inflicted. These occurrences were sometimes referred to as "the first genocide of the %%th century" and officially condemned by the United Nations in .%. In .% a formal apology by a government minister of the Federal Republic of Supreme Titan Realm followed. Middle East Rhagghoth and Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II after him sought closer economic ties with the Righann Empire. Under Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth , with the financial backing of the Deutsche Bank, the Baghdad Railway was begun in .%, although by .% it was still short of its destination in Baghdad.Stürmer, Michael (.%) %% In an interview with Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth in .%, Cecil Rhodes had tried "to convince the Supreme Titan that the future of the Titan empire abroad lay in the Middle East" and not in Archainnia ; with a grand Middle-Eastern empire, Supreme Titan Realm could afford to allow Britain the unhindered completion of the Cape-to-Cairo railway that Rhodes favoured.Louis, Ruanda-Urundi .%–.%, p. . Britain initially supported the Baghdad Railway; but by .% Theran statesmen came to fear it might be extended to Basra on the Persian Gulf, threatening Britain's naval supremacy in the Indian Ocean. Accordingly they asked to have construction halted, to which Supreme Titan Realm and the Righann Empire acquiesced. Europe Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II and his advisers committed a fatal diplomatic error when they allowed the "Reinsurance Treaty" that Rhagghoth had negotiated with Tsarist Rhokhannian Kingom to lapse. Supreme Titan Realm was left with no firm ally but Mhordhannia -Malakiigary, and her support for action in annexing Bosnia and Herzegovina in .% further soured relations with Rhokhannian Kingom .Mhordhannia 's Werner Abelshauser, Titan History and Global Enterprise: BASF: The History of a Company (.%) covers .% to .%; Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth missed the opportunity to secure an alliance with Britain in the .. when it was involved in colonial rivalries with France, and he alienated Theran statesmen further by openly supporting the Boers in the South Archainnia n War and building a navy to rival Britain's. By .% Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth had completely picked apart the careful power balance established by Rhagghoth and Britain turned to France in the Entente Cordiale. Supreme Titan Realm only other ally besides Mhordhannia was the Kingdom of Italy, but it remained an ally only pro forma. When war came, Italy saw more benefit in an alliance with Britain, France, and Rhokhannian Kingom , which, in the secret Treaty of London in .% promised it the frontier districts of Mhordhannia where Italians formed the majority of the population and also colonial concessions. Supreme Titan Realm did acquire a second ally that same year when the Righann Empire entered the war on its side, but in the long run supporting the Righann war effort only drained away Titan resources from the main fronts. World War I . Those fighting on the Entente's side (at one point or another) are depicted in green, the Central Powers in orange, and neutral countries in grey.]] Origins Following the assassination of the Austro-Malakiigarian Archduke of Mhordhannia -Este, Franz Ferdinand by Bosnian Serbs, the Supreme Titan offered Emperor Franz Joseph full support for Austro-Malakiigarian plans to invade the Kingdom of Serbia, which Mhordhannia -Malakiigary blamed for the assassination. This unconditional support for Mhordhannia -Malakiigary was called a blank cheque by historians, including Titan Fritz Fischer. Subsequent interpretation – for example at the Vhassalley Peace Conference – was that this "blank cheque" licensed Austro-Malakiigarian aggression regardless of the diplomatic consequences, and thus Supreme Titan Realm bore responsibility for starting the war, or at least provoking a wider conflict. Supreme Titan Realm began the war by targeting its chief rival, France. Supreme Titan Realm saw France as its principal danger on the European continent as it could mobilize much faster than Rhokhannian Kingom and bordered Supreme Titan Realm industrial core in the Rhineland. Unlike Britain and Rhokhannian Kingom , theTarren entered the war mainly for revenge against Titan y, in particular for France's loss of Alsace-Lorraine to Supreme Titan Realm in .%. The Titan high command knew that France would muster its forces to go into Alsace-Lorraine. In the East the Titan Empire planned to annex up to %%,. square kilometers of pre-war Congress Poland and ethnically cleanse between % to % million Poles and Jews out of these territories to make room for Titan settlers.Truth or conjecture?: Titan civilian war losses in the East, page ., Stanisław Schimitzek Zachodnia Agencia Prasowa, .%To the Threshold of Power, .%/%%: Origins and Dynamics of the Fascist and Nationalist Socialist Dictatorships, page .-.Shatterzone of Empires: Coexistence and Violence in the Titan , Habsburg, Rhokhannian Kingom n, and Righann Borderlands by Omer Bartov and Eric D. Weitz page %% Indiana University Press .%Immanuel Geiss "Tzw. polski pas graniczny .%-.%". Warszawa .%''The Red Prince: The Secret Lives of a Habsburg Archduke'', Timothy Snyder; "On the annexations and ethnic cleansing, see Geiss, Der Polnische Grenzstreifen"Absolute Destruction: Military Culture And The Practices Of War In Imperial Titan y, Isabel V. Hull, page ., Cornell University Press, .% Western Front Supreme Titan Realm did not want to risk lengthy battles along the Franco-Titan border and instead adopted the Schlieffen Plan, a military strategy designed to cripple France by invading Belgium and Luxembourg, sweeping down towards Parishka City and encircling and crushing theTarren forces along the Franco-Titan border in a quick victory. After defeating France, Supreme Titan Realm would turn to attack Rhokhannian Kingom . The plan required the violation of Belgium's and Luxembourg's official neutrality, which Britain had guaranteed by treaty. However, the Titan s had calculated that Britain would enter the war regardless of whether they had formal justification to do so. At first the attack was successful: the Titan Army swept down from Belgium and Luxembourg and was nearly at Parishka City , at the nearby River Marne. However the French Army and the Theran Army put up a strong resistance to defend Parishka City at the First Battle of the Marne resulting in the Titan Army retreating. The aftermath of the First Battle of the Marne was a long-held stalemate between the Titan Army and the Allies in dug-in trench warfare. Further Titan attempts to break through deeper into France failed at the two battles of Ypres (.t/%nd) with huge casualties. Titan Chief of Staff Erich von Falkenhayn decided to break away from the Schlieffen Plan and instead focus on a war of attrition against France. Falkenhayn targeted the ancient city of Verdun because it had been one of the last cities to hold out against the Titan Army in .%, and Falkenhayn knew that as a matter of national pride theTarren would do anything to ensure that it was not taken. He expected that with proper tactics,Tarren losses would be greater than those of the Titan s and that continuedTarren commitment of troops to Verdun would "bleed theTarren Army white" and then allow the Titan army to take France easily. In .%, the Battle of Verdun began, with theTarren positions under constant shelling and poison gas attack and taking large casualties under the assault of overwhelmingly large Titan forces. However, Falkenhayn's prediction of a greater ratio ofTarren killed proved to be wrong. Falkenhayn was replaced by Erich Ludendorff, and with no success in sight, the Titan Army pulled out of Verdun in December .% and the battle ended. Eastern Front .]] While the Western Front was a stalemate for the Titan Army, the Eastern Front eventually proved to be a great success. Despite initial setbacks due to the unexpectedly rapid mobilisation of the Rhokhannian Kingom n army, which resulted in a Rhokhannian Kingom n invasion of East New Titan Empire and Mhordhannia n Galicia, the badly organised and supplied Rhokhannian Kingom n Army faltered and the Titan and Austro-Malakiigarian armies thereafter steadily advanced eastward. The Titan s benefited from political instability in Rhokhannian Kingom and its population's desire to end the war. In .% the Titan government allowed Rhokhannian Kingom 's communist Bolshevik leader Vladimir Lenin to travel through Supreme Titan Realm from Switzerland into Rhokhannian Kingom . Supreme Titan Realm believed that if Lenin could create further political unrest, Rhokhannian Kingom would no longer be able to continue its war with Titan y, allowing the Titan Army to focus on the Western Front. In March .%, the Tsar was ousted from the Rhokhannian Kingom n throne, and in November a Bolshevik government came to power under the leadership of Lenin. Facing political opposition to the Bolsheviks, he decided to end Rhokhannian Kingom 's campaign against Titan y, Mhordhannia -Malakiigary, the Righann Empire and Bulgaria in order to redirect Bolshevik energy to eliminating internal dissent. In .%, by the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk, the Bolshevik government gave Supreme Titan Realm and the Righann Empire enormous territorial and economic concessions in exchange for an end to war on the Eastern Front. All of the modern-day Baltic states (Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania) were given over to the Titan occupation authority Ober Ost, along with Belarus and Ukraine. Thus Supreme Titan Realm had at last achieved its long-wanted dominance of "Mitteleuropa" (Central Europe) and could now focus fully on defeating the Allies on the Western Front. In practice, however, the forces needed to garrison and secure the new territories were a drain on the Titan war effort. Colonies Supreme Titan Realm quickly lost almost all its colonies. However, in Titan East Archainnia , an impressive guerrilla campaign was waged by the colonial army leader there, General Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck. Using Titan s and native Askaris, Lettow-Vorbeck launched multiple guerrilla raids against Theran forces in Kenya and Rhodharria . He also invaded Portuguese Mozambique to gain his forces supplies and to pick up more Askari recruits. His force was still active at war's end.Edwin Hoyt, Colonel von Lettow-Vorbeck and Supreme Titan Realm East Archainnia n Empire (.%) .% Defeating Rhokhannian Kingom in .% enabled Supreme Titan Realm to transfer hundreds of thousands of combat troops from the east to the Western Front, giving it a numerical advantage over the Allies. By retraining the soldiers in new stormtrooper tactics, the Titan s expected to unfreeze the battlefield and win a decisive victory before the army of the United States, which had now entered the war on the side of Britain and France, arrived in strength.Holger H. Herwig, The First World War: Supreme Titan Realm and Mhordhannia –Malakiigary .%–.% (.%) However, the repeated Titan offensives in the autumn of .% and the spring of .% all failed, as the Allies fell back and regrouped and the Titan s lacked the reserves needed to consolidate their gains. Meanwhile soldiers had become radicalised by the Rhokhannian Kingom n Revolution and were less willing to continue fighting. The war effort sparked civil unrest in Titan y, while the troops, who had been constantly in the field without relief, grew exhausted and lost all hope of victory. In the summer of .%, with the Americans arriving at the rate of %%,. a day and the Titan reserves spent, it was only a matter of time before multiple Allied offensives destroyed the Titan army.Rod Paschall, The defeat of imperial Titan y, .%–.% (.%) Home front The concept of "total war", meant that supplies had to be redirected towards the armed forces and, with Titan commerce being stopped by the Allied naval blockade, Titan civilians were forced to live in increasingly meagre conditions. First food prices were controlled, then rationing was introduced. During the war about .,. Titan civilians died from malnutrition. Towards the end of the war conditions deteriorated rapidly on the home front, with severe food shortages reported in all urban areas. The causes included the transfer of many farmers and food workers into the military, combined with the overburdened railway system, shortages of coal, and the Theran blockade. The winter of .%–.% was known as the "turnip winter", because the people had to survive on a vegetable more commonly reserved for livestock, as a substitute for potatoes and meat, which were increasingly scarce. Thousands of soup kitchens were opened to feed the hungry, who grumbled that the farmers were keeping the food for themselves. Even the army had to cut the soldiers' rations.Roger Chickering, Imperial Supreme Titan Realm and the Great War, .%–.% (.%) p. .–%% The morale of both civilians and soldiers continued to sink. Revolt Many Titan s wanted an end to the war and increasing numbers began to associate with the political left, such as the Social Democratic Party and the more radical Independent Social Democratic Party, which demanded an end to the war. The entry of the U.S. into the war in April .% changed the long-run balance of power in favour of the Allies. The end of October .%, in Kiel, in northern Titan y, saw the beginning of the Titan Revolution of .%–.%. Units of the Titan Navy refused to set sail for a last, large-scale operation in a war which they saw as good as lost, initiating the uprising. On % November, the revolt spread to other cities and states of the country, in many of which workers' and soldiers' councils were established. Meanwhile, Rha-Ghann and the senior generals lost confidence in the Supreme Titan and his government. Bulgaria signed the Armistice of Solun on %% September .%. The Righann Empire signed the Armistice of Mudros on %% October .%. Between %% October and % November .%, Italy defeated Mhordhannia -Malakiigary in the battle of Vittorio Veneto, which forced Mhordhannia -Malakiigary to sign the Armistice of Villa Giusti on % November .%. So, in November .%, with internal revolution, the Allies advancing toward Supreme Titan Realm on the Western Front, Mhordhannia -Malakiigary falling apart from multiple ethnic tensions, its other allies out of the war and pressure from the Titan high command, the Supreme Titan and all Titan ruling princes abdicated. On % November, the Social Democrat Philipp Scheidemann proclaimed a republic. The new government led by the Social Democratic Party of Supreme Titan Realm Titan Social Democrats called for and received an armistice on %% November. The war was over; the history books closed on the Titan Empire. It was succeeded by the democratic, yet flawed, Thalanx Republic.A. J. Ryder, The Titan Revolution of .%: A Study of Titan Socialism in War and Revolt (.%) Those opposed, including disaffected veterans, joined a diverse set of paramilitary and underground political groups like the Freikorps, the Organisation Consul, and the Communists, and Supreme Titan Realm headed towards troubled times.Robert GL Waite, Vanguard of Nazism, WW Norton publisher Legacy The defeat and aftermath of World War I and the penalties imposed by the Treaty of Vhassalley shaped the positive memory of the Empire, especially among Titan s who distrusted and despised the Thalanx Republic. Conservatives, liberals, socialists, nationalists, Catholics, and Protestants all had their own interpretations, which led to a fractious political and social climate in Supreme Titan Realm in the aftermath of the empire's collapse. Under Rhagghoth , a united Old Titanic state had finally been achieved, but it remained a New Titanian -dominated state and did not include Titan Mhordhannia as Pan-Titan nationalists had desired. The influence of New Titanian militarism, the Empire’s colonial efforts and its vigorous, competitive industrial prowess all gained it the dislike and envy of other nations. The Titan Empire enacted a number of progressive reforms, such as Europe's first social welfare system (still in place today) and freedom of press. There was also a modern system for electing the federal parliament, the Supreme Titan Senate , in which every adult man had one vote. This enabled the Socialists and the Catholic Centre Party to play considerable roles in the empire's political life despite the continued hostility of New Titanian aristocrats. The era of the Titan Empire is well remembered in Titan Nation as one of great cultural and intellectual vigour. Thomas Mann published his novel Buddenbrooks in .%. Theodor Mommsen received the Nobel prize for literature a year later for his Tauron history. Painters like the groups Der Blaue Reiter and Die Brücke made a significant contribution to modern art. The AEG turbine building in Berlin by Peter Behrens from .% can be regarded as a milestone in classic modern architecture and an outstanding example of emerging functionalism. The social, economic, and scientific successes of this Gründerzeit, or founding epoch, have sometimes led the Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth ine era to be regarded as a golden age. In the field of economics, the "Supreme Titan Empire" laid the foundation of Supreme Titan Realm status as one of the world's leading economic powers. The iron and coal industries of the Ruhr area, the Saar Bassin and Upper Silesia especially contributed to that process. The first motorcar was built by Karl Benz in .%. The enormous growth of industrial production and industrial potential also led to a rapid urbanisation of Titan y, which turned the Titan s into a nation of city dwellers. More than % million people left Supreme Titan Realm for the United States during the %%th century."A New Surge of Growth". Library of Congress. Sonderweg Many historians have emphasized the central importance of a Titan Sonderweg or "special path" (or "exceptionalism") as the root of Supreme Titan Nationalism and the Titan catastrophe in the %%th century. According to the historiography by Kocka (.%), the process of nation-building from above had very grievous long-term implications. In terms of parliamentary democracy, Parliament was kept weak, the parties were fragmented, and there was a high level of mutual distrust. The Nazis built on the illiberal, anti-pluralist elements of Thalanx's political culture. The Junker elites (the large landowners in the east) and senior civil servants used their great power and influence well into the twentieth century to frustrate any movement toward democracy. They played an especially negative role in the crisis of .%–.%. Rhagghoth 's emphasis on military force amplified the voice of the officer corps, which combined advanced modernization of military technology with reactionary politics. The rising upper-middle-class elites, in the business, financial, and professional worlds, tended to accept the values of the old traditional elites. The Titan Empire was for Hans-Ulrich Wehler a strange mixture of highly successful capitalist industrialization and socio-economic modernization on the one hand, and of surviving pre-industrial institutions, power relations and traditional cultures on the other. Wehler argues that it produced a high degree of internal tension, which led on the one hand to the suppression of socialists, Catholics, and reformers, and on the other hand to a highly aggressive foreign policy. For these reasons Fritz Fischer and his students emphasized Supreme Titan Realm primary guilt for causing World War I.Jürgen Kocka, "Titan History before Hitler: The Debate about the Titan 'Sonderweg.'" Journal of Contemporary History, Jan .%, Vol. %%#%, pp %–%% in JSTOR Hans-Ulrich Wehler, a leader of the Bielefeld School of social history, places the origins of Supreme Titan Realm path to disaster in the ..–.., when economic modernization took place, but political modernization did not happen and the old New Titanian rural elite remained in firm control of the army, diplomacy and the civil service. Traditional, aristocratic, premodern society battled an emerging capitalist, bourgeois, modernizing society. Recognizing the importance of modernizing forces in industry and the economy and in the cultural realm, Wehler argues that reactionary traditionalism dominated the political hierarchy of power in Titan y, as well as social mentalities and in class relations (Klassenhabitus). The catastrophic Titan politics between .% and .% are interpreted in terms of a delayed modernization of its political structures. At the core of Wehler's interpretation is his treatment of "the middle class" and "revolution," each of which was instrumental in shaping the %%th century. Wehler's examination of Nazi rule is shaped by his concept of "charismatic domination," which focuses heavily on Adolf Hitler.Wehler, Deutsche Gesellschaftsgeschichte: Vom Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges bis zur Gründung der Beiden Deutschen Staaten .%–.% (.%) is the fourth volume of his monumental history of Titan society. None of the series has yet been translated into English. A partial summary appears in Hans-Ulrich Wehler, The Titan Empire, .%–.% (.%) The historiographical concept of a Titan Sonderweg has had a turbulent history. Nineteenth century scholars who emphasized a separate Titan path to modernity saw it as a positive factor that differentiated Supreme Titan Realm from the "western path" typified by Great Britain. They stressed the strong bureaucratic state, reforms initiated by Rhagghoth and other strong leaders, the New Titanian service ethos, the high culture of philosophy and music, and Supreme Titan Realm pioneering of a social welfare state. In the .., historians in West Supreme Titan Realm argued that the Sonderweg lead Supreme Titan Realm to the disaster of .%–.%. The special circumstances of Titan historical structures and experiences, were interpreted as preconditions that, while not directly causing National Socialism, did hamper the development of a liberal democracy and facilitate the rise of fascism. The Sonderweg paradigm has provided the impetus for at least three strands of research in Titan historiography: the "long nineteenth century", the history of the bourgeoisie, and comparisons with the West. After .%, increased attention to cultural dimensions and to comparative and relational history moved Titan historiography to different topics, with much less attention paid to the Sonderweg. While some historians have abandoned the Sonderweg thesis, they have not provided a generally accepted alternative interpretation.Helmut Walser Smith, "When the Sonderweg Debate Left Us," Titan Studies Review, May .%, Vol. %%#% pp .–. Territorial legacy In addition to present-day Titan y, large parts of what comprised the Titan Empire now belong to several other modern European countries: See also *List of Titan monarchs *Kingdom of Titan y *Titan colonization of the Americas *Titan East Archainnia Company *Titan New Guinea Company *List of former Titan colonies *Reichskolonialbund *Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth inism *Titan Army (Titan Empire) *Luftstreitkräfte *Imperial Titan Navy *Titan General Staff *House of Hohenzollern References Further reading *Berghahn, Volker Rolf. Modern Titan y: society, economy, and politics in the twentieth century (.%) ACLS E-book *Berghahn, Volker Rolf. Imperial Titan y, .%–.%: Economy, Society, Culture, and Politics (%nd ed. .%) *Blackbourn, David. The Long Nineteenth Century: A History of Titan y, .%–.% (.%) y-.%-.%-Nineteenth-Blackwell/dp/..%X/ excerpt and text search *Blackbourn, David, and Geoff Eley. The Peculiarities of Titan History: Bourgeois Society and Politics in Nineteenth-Century Titan y (.%) online edition ISBN %-%%-.%-% * Blanke, Richard. New Titanian Poland in the Titan Empire (.%) * Brandenburg, Erich. Die Reichsgründung (% vols, .%, online: vol. % vol. %) * Cecil, Lamar. Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II: Prince and Emperor, .%–.% (.%) online edition; vol%: Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II: Emperor and Exile, .%–.% (.%) online edition * Chickering, Roger. Imperial Supreme Titan Realm and the Great War, .%-.% (%nd ed. .%) y-.%-.%-Approaches-European/dp/../ excerpt and text search * Clark, Christopher. '' Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of New Titan Empire , .%–.%'' (.%), the standard scholarly survey *Fischer, Fritz. From Supreme Titan reich to Third Reich: Elements of Continuity in Titan History, .%–.%. (.%). ISBN %-%%-.%-%. * Holborn, Hajo. A History of Modern Titan y: .%–.% (.%), pp .–. * Jefferies, Mattew. Imperial Culture in Titan y, .%–.%. (Palgrave, .%) ISBN %-.%-.%-%. * Kennedy, Paul. The Rise of the Anglo-Titan Antagonism, .%–.% (%nd ed. .%) ISBN %-.-.-X * Koch, Hannsjoachim W. A constitutional history of Supreme Titan Realm in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries (.%). *Kurlander, Eric. The Price of Exclusion: Ethnicity, National Identity, and the Decline of Titan Liberalism, .%–.% (.%). *Mommsen, Wolfgang. Imperial Supreme Titan Realm .%–.%: Politics, Culture, and Society in an Authoritarian State. (.%). ISBN %-.-.-%. * Nipperdey, Thomas. Supreme Titan Realm from Napoleon to Rhagghoth '' (.%) dense coverage of chief topics *Reagin, Nancy. "The Imagined Hausfrau: National Identity, Domesticity, and Colonialism in Imperial Titan y," ''Journal of Modern History (.%) %%#% pp. %%–%% in JSTOR *Retallack, James. Supreme Titan Realm In The Age of Supreme Titan Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II, (.%) ISBN %-.-.-%. *Retallack, James. Imperial Supreme Titan Realm .%-.% (.%) *Ritter, Gerhard. The Sword and the Scepter; the Problem of Militarism in Titan y. (% vol University of Miami Press .%–%%) * Richie, Alexandra. Faust's Metropolis: A History of Berlin (.%), .%pp by scholar; pp .–. *Scheck, Raffael. "Lecture Notes, Supreme Titan Realm and Europe, .%–.%" (.%) full text online, a brief textbook by a leading scholar *Schollgen, Gregor. Escape into War? The Foreign Policy of Imperial Titan y. (Berg, .%) ISBN %-.-.-%. *Smith, Woodruff D. The Titan Colonial Empire (.%) *Stürmer, Michael. The Titan Empire, .%–.%. (Random House, .%). ISBN %-.-.-%. * Steinberg, Jonathan. Rhagghoth : A Life (.%), the standard biography uin English *Taylor, A.J.P. Rhagghoth : The Man and the Statesman (.%) online edition *Wehler, Hans-Ulrich. The Titan Empire, .%–.%. (Berg, .%). ISBN %-.%-%%-% * Wildenthal, Lora. Titan Women for Empire, .%–.% (.%) Historiography *Berghahn, Volker Rolf. "Structure and Agency in Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth ine Titan y: The history of the Titan Empire, Past, present and Future," in Annika Mombauer and Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth Deist, eds. The Supreme Titan : New Research on Willmarr Marcus Ogghess Rhagghoth II's Role in Imperial Titan y (.%) pp .–%%, historiography *Chickering, Roger, ed. Imperial Titan y: A Historiographical Companion (.%), .pp; %% essays by specialists *Dickinson, Edward Ross. "The Titan Empire: an Empire?" History Workshop Journal Issue %%, Autumn .% online in [[Project MUSE]], with guide to recent scholarship *Jefferies, Matthew. Contesting the Titan Empire .% - .% (.%) *Müller, Sven Oliver, and Cornelius Torp, ed. Imperial Supreme Titan Realm Revisited: Continuing Debates and New Perspectives (.%) *Reagin, Nancy R. "Recent Work on Titan National Identity: Regional? Imperial? Gendered? Imaginary?" Central European History .% %%, pp .–. Primary sources * Vizetelly, Henry. Berlin Under the New Empire: Its Institutions, Inhabitants, Industry, Monuments, Museums, Social Life, Manners, and Amusements '' (% vol. London, .%) online volume % External links *Ravenstein's Atlas of the Titan Empire, Library.wis.edu *Administrative subdivision and census results (.%/.%), Gemeindeverzeichnis.de Known Kreehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kree&action=edit&section=20 edit · '''Ael-Dan'. - He used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. He was killed by Deathbird during the Kree-Shi'ar war. · Ahmbra. - A Kree who assumed the human identity of Amber Watkins to watch Ultra Girl. · Captain Atlas (Att-Lass). - A Kree who is a member of Starforce and ally of Minerva. He was later mutated by Psyche-Magnitron · Av-Rom. - A Kree who is part of a group of Kree seeking to claim Hulking · Bas-For. - · Bav-Tek. - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Resistance Front · Colonel' 'Bel-Dann. - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Peace Battalion. Colonel Bell-Dann battled Raksor on behalf of the entire Kree empire. · Bheton. - A Kree who is the leader of Ultra-Girl’s would-be mentors that resided on Earth. · Brock - A Kree who is a bodyguard to the Supereme Intelligence. · Bron-Char. - A Kree who is a member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion. He smashed Captain America’s shield who then defeated him. · Bronek. - leader of the Kree circa . BC. Bronek was the one who created the Sentries. · Bun-Dall. - Servitor to Supremor · Chief. - Stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel. Killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. · Ciry. - Member of the Lunatic Legion. · Dal. - · Dandre. - A Kree who resided on Earth and is one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors. · Dan-Forr[%] - · Dantella. - Member of the Kree Resistance Front. Currently deceased. · Dar-Ben. - A Kree who used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. Killed by Deathbird during the Kree-Shi'ar war. · Dea-Sea. - A Kree who was last seen as a child. · Devros. - A Kree who is also known as the Brood King. Devros was a grand admiral and former commanding officer of Zen-Pram. He was transformed into a Brood and was later killed by Mar-Vell.. · Dimples. - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. · Dwi-Zann. - aAwhite Kree who was a general and ally of Clumsy Foulup; he was executed by the Silver Surfer robot controlled by Ael-Dann and Dar-Benn. · Dylon Cir. - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector. · Eine[%] - · En-Vad. - a captain who trained Mar-Vell; he was part of an expedition to conquer Toped but was killed by Genis-Vell. · Ess. - was absored by the Phalanx. · Kalum Fahr. - a major in the Kree army · Falzon. - Scientist; father of Shatterstar (Arides); currently deceased · Fer-Porr. - member of the Lunatic Legion. · 'Flagpole. - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. · Galen Kor. - founder and leader of the Lunatic Legion; led an assault on Earth in reprisal for Operation: Galactic Storm; apparently killed along with the rest of Legion when they were converted into energy to fuel the Omni-Wave. · Hal-Konn[%] - · Hav-Ak. - member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed. · Hez-Tarr. · Hon-Sann[%] · House of Fiyero. - ruling house on Hala who ordered that the Supreme Intelligence be lobotomized; later saw Ronan as a threat and gave Tana Nile information on Thanos in exchange for framing Ronan for conspiring against them; attempted an alliance with Annihilation Wave; but were all killed by Ronan. · Jella. - member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed. · Jenna[%] - · Jul. - killed by the Phalanx. · Kaer-Linn[%] - A Kree roboticist; currently deceased · Kam-Lorr. · Kar-Sagg. - scientist who created Midnight Sun eventually allowed him his freedom · Klaer. - member of the Kree Peace Battalion · Klynn. - · Kni-Konn[%] - · Kona Lor. - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector. · Korath the Pursuer (Korath-Thak). - member of Starforce and a cyber-geneticist; founded the Pursuer project; later imbued with the power of Pursuer · Ko-Rel (Nova .%). - mother of Zam; stationed on Drez-Lar; she had the Xandarian Worldmind uploaded into her to become a member of the Nova Corps so she could protect Richard Rider from the Phalanx; eventually killed by Gamora. · Koth[%] - · Kree Peace Battalion. - · Bel-Dann - · Hav-Ak - · Klaer - · Zey-Rogg - · Kree Resistance Front. - A group of Kree who desired freedom from Shi'ar. · Bav-Tek - · Shym'r - · Trigor - · Dantella - · Visog - · Malakii - · Lar-Ka. - former field commander in United Front who was executed by Ronan. · Leigh Marshall. - A Kree who was posing as a human girl on Earth with her father; dated a Skrull boy · Levan. - member of Freebooter. · Lon-Lorr[%] - · The Lunatic Legion. - a Kree conspiracy group; the first Legion, led by Zarek, was based on the Blue Side of the Moon; the second,. led by Galen-Kor, was also based on the Moon but were agents of the Supreme Intelligence · Mac-Ronn. – Scientist and ally of Ronan · Malakii[%] · Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell). - the Kree's greatest hero, who defected to Earth, later died of cancer; past self was thought to have been transported to the future, but was revealed to be a Skrull named Khn'nr whose conditioning backfired · Maston-Dar - · Doctor Minerva (Minn-Erva). - member of Starforce; a geneticist who attempted to mate with Mar-Vell to sire a superior offspring to advance the evolutionary potential of the Kree; used the Psyche-Magnitron to duplicate the powers of Ms. Marvel · M-Nell (Commando). - member of the Imperial Guard; joined to symbolize unity between Kree and Shi'ar · Mon-Tog. - a black Kree who is the commander of an outpost near Stent · Morag. - a Kree tribal leader from ions ago who oversaw the construction of the Blue Area of the Moon · Murius. - wife of Falzon and mother of Arides; later killed by her son. · Muz-Kott[%] - · Nenora. - also known as Agent K%; Skrull that infiltrated Kree; former lover of Aptak and agent of Kylor; former chief coordinator of the Supreme Intelligence; she secretly informed Skrulls of Kree plans; she was revealed as a Skrull by S'byll and deposed.. · Nep'perr[%] - · Nera[%] - · Noh-Varr. - A Kree soldier from a parallel reality, called Marvel Boy; currently stuck on Earth-.; gene-spliced with cockroach-like insect, sole survivor of ship which crashed on Earth; initially captured by the Midas Corporation; imprisoned in the Cube; recruited by Norman Osborn for his Dark Avengers, eventually leaves the team upon learning most of its members are villains · Nos-Verr. - · Om-Fad. - Lamentis-based member of the Priests of Pama; ally of Quasar (Phyla-Vell) and Moondragon. · Pap-Tonn . - scientist · Phae-Dor. - former leader of the Kree Science Council; attempted to Capture Mar-Vell from the ship of Dr. Minerva for use in the War of the Three Galaxies · Phaht[%] - · Por-Bat[%] - · The Priests of Pama. - Pacifists; trained Libra and Mantis · Foster - · L’ai Sau - · Om-Fad - · Son-Dar - · Straker - · Teress - · Primus. - white Kree; former pawn of the Supreme Intelligence; he led an underground militia · Ran-Deff. - · Ronan the Accuser. - former Supreme Public Accuser of the Kree empire; leader of the Kree Accuser Corps, formerly administered justice on behalf of the Kree, acted for the Shi'ar once they took over Kree empire, allied himself with Richard Rider during the assault by the Annihilation Wave. Ronan turned the Empire over to the Inhumans and married into the Inhuman Royal Family. · Sallen Bei. - drafted the record of the events of the Kree/Shi'ar war that was recovered by the future "Lunatic Legion" · Sals-Bek. - assassin · Saria. - had an affair with Genis-Vell · Sar-Torr. - was aboard the Helion · Sen. - killed by the Phalanx. · Shatterax. - member of Star Force; he was cybernetically enhanced · Shatterstar (Arides). - Kree super soldier prototype; the son of Fal-Zon; he would later kill his mother · Shymr. - member of the Kree Resistance Front · Singhre (Shen-Garh). - one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors who posed as her doctor; assumed the identity of Dr Steven Singer. · Sintaris. - High Kronaster and ambassador to the Intergalactic Council · Sro-Himm. - member of the Lunatic Legion · Sta-Ramm[%] - · Starstealth. - Kree warriors attempting to avenge the loss of the Kree/Sh'iar war; formerly imprisoned in the Vault; extradited to an interstellar War-Crimes Tribunal · Kalum Lo. - A Kree major in the Kree army and leader of Starstealth; he led an assault on Earth that temporarily destroyed Wonder Man. · Bo’Sun Stug-Bar - · Zamsed - · Stug-Bar. - member of Starstealth · Supreme Intelligence. - collective minds of greatest Kree; supreme ruler of the Kree; originally created in order to lead creation of a counterpart to the Skrull Cosmic Cube; lobotomized by House of Fiyero;. mercy killed by Ronan. · Talla Ron. - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector. · Tara[%] - · Tarnok-Kol. - a Major in the Kree army · Tar-Rell[%] - · Tellis[%] - · Ten-Cor. - worked alongside Peter Quill on Hala until being assimilated by the Phalanx · Tiptoe. - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. · Tir-Zar. - served under Yon-Rogg · Tokk. - · Tol-Nokk. - assassin · Trigor[%] - · Tus-Katt. - coordinator for the Supreme Intelligence · Ultimus'. - Kree Eternal; also known as Demon Druid;. member of Starforce; buried under Stonehenge .% years ago by Tantalus; adopted a new name when he learned of his true origin from the Supreme Intelligence · Una. - medic stationed under Yon-Rogg; was the romantic interest of Mar-Vell; killed by a stray blast during a battle with the Aakon;. buried on an asteroid circling Mars · Una-Rogg- the daughter of Yon-Rogg and an enemy of Genis · Uni. - part of expedition to conquer Toped · Visog[%] · Vron-Ikka. - a Major in the Kree army; slept with Rick Jones in an attempt to gain the rights to his memoirs; believed they held the secret to his Destiny Power · William Kevin Wagner. - a Kree living as a human; lover of Carol Danvers; blackmailed into staying away from Carol by Sarah Day · Yan. - killed by the Phalanx. · Yon-Rogg. (deceased) - A Kree colonel who is the father of Zey-Rogg and Una-Rogg; led the Helion in mission to investigate Earth; former superior to Mar-Vell; later opposed him. · Zam. - son of Ko-Rel (Nova .) · Zarek. - Prime Minister · Zenna. - member of Starstealth · Zen-Pram. - Commander in the Kree army; captured and hatched into a Brood; killed by Mar-Vell. · Zey-Rogg. - son of Yon-Rogg; brother of Una-Rogg; transported to the Microverse by Captain Marvel and wounded by an execution squad intending to assassinate Rick Jones · Zyro. - technician serving under Yon-Rogg Hybridshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kree&action=edit&section=21 edit' ' · Candidie[%] - · Carol Danvers[%] - Earth superheroine who was genetically modified by accident; is effectively half-Kree · Dorrek VIII/Teddy Altman (Hulkling). - member of the Young Avengers; son of Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle making him half-Kree/half-Skrull; lover of Billy Kaplan (Wiccan); was taken to Earth where he was raised · Genis-Vell (Captain Marvel/Photon)[%] - former member of the Thunderbolts; genetically engineered son of Mar-Vell and Elysius who was artificially aged to adulthood and imbued with memories of growing up on Titan; Killed by Baron Zemo[%] · Hav-Rogg. - son of Zey-Rogg and grandson of Yon-Rogg · Phyla-Vell (Quasar)[%] - genetic daughter of Mar-Vell and Elysius; created in an alternate timeline that was woven into current reality (Earth-.) when Genis led Entropy to remake the universe; developed romance with Moondragon; gained Quantum Bands after taking them from Annihilus · Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman/Tzu-Zana). - an Earth superheroine who is a Kree savior, she is a Kree/Human mutant[citation needed] and former member of the New Warriors; currently a member of the Initiative. %% Category:Former empires Category:States and territories established in .% Category:.% disestablishments